This invention pertains to portable carts and more particularly, to a collapsible wheeled cart for use in connection with the transport of items in a retail store.
Wheeled trays or carts are customarily employed in self-service stores, such as supermarkets or hardware stores, and generally have provision for a basket portion and a lower tray portion. In general such carts are of a sturdy, rigid and permanent construction; these carts are generally stable, being mounted on four caster wheels. Two-wheeled carts have also been used but with a reduced carrying capacity.
An object of the subject invention is a strong, stable cart which can be collapsed and easily carried when not in use.
Another object of the subject invention is an easily maneuverable grocery cart which has two load carrying areas and may be collapsed into a convenient, easy to carry bundle.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the subject invention which relates primarily to a four-wheeled cart for use primarily in shopping. The cart is capable of being folded for a substantial reduction in size and shape for storage and/or carrying similar to a handbag. When assembled to its full size and shape, the cart of the subject invention is stable, capable of carrying heavy loads, and provides two areas for carrying such loads, one enclosed by four basket walls and another flat surface underneath the basket for use as a secondary load carrying area.
These and other features and objects will be seen in the following specification and claims in conjunction with the appended drawings.